I Thought You Were a Girl!
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Lenalee is visiting Allen and Lavi with Kanda at a restaurant and asks how they met. The outcome: a funny story to be told forever. Boy x Boy Rated T for Kanda's mouth


**Candy: Hey well there's this story that Elvira Rayne had and she gave us this awesome story idea well we both contributed but she gave it to me because she already has to many stories.**

 **Lavi: Like you're one to talk.**

 **Candy: Bitch**

 **Choco: Anyways it's going to be funny**

 **Allen: As usual**

 **Choco: With a bit of romance**

 **Candy, Allen and Lavi: …**

 **Choco: … Okay maybe a lot**

 **Candy: Anyways here's the story Lavi do the disclaimer**

 **Lavi: Candy &Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-Man **

**Candy &Choco: Onwards~!**

The day was normal outside and Lenalee was on her way to meet up with some of her friends that she hasn't seen in a while and she was glad to be able to take a break from work she had in school. It was stressing her enough as it is so she needed so when she got a call from her two best friends to meet up with her, she was more than happy to. She walked down the sidewalk and looked at the stores she was passing by. She never really paid attention to the stores but they seemed to have decorations for Halloween already up and it was the beginning of October. She liked the season and the holiday but the thing of setting up early was kind of getting out of hand Christmas decorations usually starts on November and sometimes October. October for Christ sake! It just gets annoying and maybe a hassle if you're looking for something but they have the holiday version of it but not the original and it kind of gets annoying if you have to go to a treasure to find it when it should be everywhere.

As Lenalee continued to walk down the sidewalk and forward to the restaurant she was supposed to meet them at she saw the familiar tuffs of hair walking in the restaurant. She smiled and quickened her pace as she was eager to see them again. She entered the restaurant and spotted the familiar tuffs of black, red and white hair at the corner of the room since they were loud when together especially if all four of the group was there, they knew that so they often pick the table furthest away from other people. As she walked towards them to at least surprise one of them they all turned to her smiling and she knew her plan was foiled. She smiled a lopsided smile before greeting the three and sat down next to Kanda. She usually sees Kanda every once in a while and they usually chat but hardly ever hang out since they're both to busy to be doing such things. College takes that toll on you and you go from a good student to desperate. She then tuned into their ongoing conversation, wanting to talk to them again.

"Kanda don't be mean, just because you knew didn't mean we did." Lavi said as he pouted like a child and Allen turned away blushing.

"I knew you two didn't know." Kanda said as he smirked at the two.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" Allen yelled as he tried his best not to slam his hands on the table.

"It was amusing to watch." Kanda said as he kept his smirk up. Lenalee had no idea what they were talking about so and couldn't connect the dots with the current conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lenalee asked as she put the menu down knowing what she was going to order already.

"Oh just about how they began to date." Kanda said nonchalantly, and Lenalee tilted her head in confusion.

"How did they begin to date?" Lenalee asked. Kanda jabbed his thumb towards them and she turned to them as they both began to blush.

"Well…" Allen started as he looked off to the side.

"We kind of thought…" Lavi continued but trailing off in his sentence.

"That we were girls in middle school." They both said and blushed. The group was silent for what seemed to be a long time but then Kanda began chuckling and Lenalee blinked not getting the concept.

"…What?" Lenalee said after a while.

"The idiots thought the other was a girl." Kanda said trying to stop laughing under his breath. Lavi and Allen turned away from them and blushed trying to keep their dignity but felt it crumbling under Lenalee's sight.

"…How?" Lenalee asked and they both didn't answer. She then turned to Kanda and she repeated the question.

"Well it would be best to say the story to understand." Kanda admitted as he turned to the other two.

"Story time?" They all asked as they turned to Kanda. Kanda frowned and che'd not one for telling stories.

"Once upon a fucking time these two idiots met in middle school in the boring class of math and one idiot thought he was a girl and the other thought the same and they pestered an innocent passerby that had nothing to do with them to get them to hook up and sooner than later they were together. As years went by puberty hit them like a fucking truck. Idiot one grew and the other grew a little bit and they both found out they were both boys. The end." Kanda said as he crossed his arms and saw the lady returning with his tea and the others beverages.

"Wow at least be a little romantic about it Kanda." Lavi said as he got his coffee from the lady.

"Fuck no." Kanda said sipping his tea.

"How about you tell it Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she turned to him.

"Well it went like this. Once upon a time there were teenagers in the most boring class, blah blah blah, went the teacher luring the students to sleep." Lavi said as he lured the whole group to sleep. Lenalee slowly realized what was happening and snapped up.

"Sorry Lavi but you add to much details and side notes that doesn't involve the story. It's great that you remember everything it's just that we don't need to _know_ everything, you know?" Lenalee said as she stretched a bit in her seat.

"Well sorry, Lena just wanted you to know my love life. Is there a problem with that?" Lavi said dramatically, offended in Lenalee's comment.

"Shut it usagi you're going to lure the whole restaurant to sleep." Kanda said sipping his tea.

"Allen, why don't you tell it?" Lenalee asked as she turned to him, his last hope. Allen nodded as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Well, it started in math class, it was extremely boring and we were assigned partners that day." Allen said as the four were lured to the past with Allen's story telling skills.

Allen was sitting in class with his new partner Lavi for the rest of the semester. He didn't who this person was but they were awfully cute, red hair, green eyes, the exception of the eye patch, and lean nice body, with a nice ass if he can add.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute you were staring at my ass and dude harsh with the eye patch." Lavi said interrupting.

"What it's only true, red hair, eye patch, nice ass. Heck still has those things, even a handsome face." Allen said winking at him. Lavi put a hand on his cheek and waved him off as he smiled at the compliment.

"Anyways back to the story."

Allen couldn't wrap his head around this question and from what he could from his partner sleeping on the table they couldn't either. As the class went on Allen tried to figure out what was going on most of the class and when the bell rang he packed his things and the student was still sleeping. Allen sighed but was going to be able to talk to the student. He nudged them and calmly tried to wake them up.

"Five more minutes…" The red head said as they turned their head to the other side.

"We're in school." Allen said as he saw the person wake up remembering they were.

"Oh…right thanks." The person said yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. _Cute_ Allen thought as he internally squealed at the cuteness.

"Oh hey, I never got your name. My name's Lavi!" Lavi said cheerfully packing up.

"Ah, my name's Allen, Allen Walker." Allen said as he properly introduced himself

"Awe you thought I was cute~!" Lavi gushed as he squeezed Allen's cheeks.

"Was." Allen said simply and Lavi gasped loudly as he began to sulk in his seat. Allen and Lenalee laughed as he sulked in his seat more.

"Meanies." Lavi said.

"Oh come on don't be like that I was only kidding. You're my cutie patootie." Allen said kissing Lavi's nose. Lavi smiled and got up on his seat and leaned on the table to listen to the rest of the story.

 **Candy: Well that's it for now because I'm really tired. Also I finally got my cast off YES TYPING FAST FEELS AMAZING**

 **Lavi:…**

 **Allen: When did you get a cast…**

 **Candy: Like last month I was BARELY able to update The Garden because Choco's to busy to help but she helped a little with The Garden.**

 **Lavi &Allen: Oh…  
Candy: Anyways please review we take everything into consideration**


End file.
